Party at Ron's House!
by HermsTimeTurner
Summary: Its the end of Hogwarts for our students...what worst than a party at the burrow?EVERYTHING.Hermione's not up for it but when the weirdest night of her life happens,and her feeling change for a broken twin...what's going to happen to our bookworm?ROMCOM!
1. This isnt a good idea

**Hello! The story you've just clicked on is called: "Party at Ron's house!" and is supposed to be a comedy/Romance. The pairings are Ron/Hermione, George/Hermione. 'Love triangle' isn't really the right word for this…so…**

**There is no smut, lemon, etc in this...until later. It isn't PWP either- it's like the magical version of a carry on film. Hehe. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING AND HER ONLY. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I am 18 years old and have currently graduated from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The story you are about to read is (sadly) based on true events. I am responsible for my own actions *sigh* except for the firewhiskey scenario. You all know me as miss bossy-know-it-all bushy haired Gryffindor but this has probably changed the way I am to a slight degree. So yeah…I hope all of you enjoy the story and…please, take this from someone who cares for you- DO NOT mix Firewhiskey with pumpkin juice and vodka. You'll only wake up in a pool of your own vomit in Mrs Weasley's cutlery pots and pans…trust me"

The 7th year students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry sat quietly amongst themselves as their headmaster Professor Dumbledore rambled on with his speech. All 7th years students were situated in rows of seats, each clutching a rolled parchment with their awards. The last few moments he spoke, he pushed his half-moon glasses up his long nose he cleared his throat and said the eight words all students had been waiting for all year:

"Hogwarts Students of 1998- you have now graduated!" He raised his wand up high and a golden beam of light illuminated the ceiling, and fireworks began to explode in the great hall, of all different colours.

Uproar of clapping, shouting, and overall happiness filled the empty halls in seconds as the 7th years got up off their seats and threw their graduation hats in the air. Professor McGonagall wiped a tear from her eyes as numerous students ran to their friends across the hall and hugged them tightly.

Hermione Granger wrapped her arms around her best friend Harry Potter and hugged him tightly. Tears were in her eyes as Ron approached them with a big grin across his face, he opened his arms and hugged Hermione tightly.

Ron faced Hermione and opened his mouth to say something but Seamus Finnegan had put his hand on Ron's shoulder, his face full of enthusiasm.

The halls began to clear 20 minutes later, students walked out of the hall carrying their parchment certificates, other were crying and one student in particular wouldn't let go of professor McGonagall, as she cried her eyes out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the end of the great hall when Seamus and Dean approached them.

"So Ron…you were mentioning that 'gathering' at your place tonight, right?" Seamus asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Uh…yeah…gathering..." Ron said as his ears went red.

"By 'gathering' you mean PARTY? Right Ronald?" Hermione smiled, embarrassing him slightly. He turned to Harry who was grinning at him.

"Of course he means party…look at him he's sweating like Tiger woods in a strip club…"Harry replied.

"Tiger who?" Asked Ron. 

"Never mind" Harry shook his head.

"Yes Hermione…it is a party, and for your information it's at the burrow. I've been planning this for ages" 

"And do your parents know anything about this?"

"They're visiting my brother Charlie for a few days" Ron began "So it's gonna be me, Ginny, George and Percy. But he's not staying" Ron replied.

"So your parents are going to come back to their house burned to the ground, am I right?" Hermione grinned at Ron.

"They wont suspect a thing. They just think that Harry and you are staying over."

Lavender and Romilda approached the group.

"But we ARE staying over, Ron" Hermione replied. "There isn't going to be any…alcohol, is there?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "If there isnt then I promise you that half the year won't turn up. Slytherins included." 

"Who said those slimy bastards are coming?" 

"Pansy and Blaise are going to find a way to get in- I heard them talking about gate crashing last night in the library." Hermione said.

"Since when do slytherins go to the library?"

"Ron it's not funny! They could seriously hurt some people if they got in!" 

"I'll hex their crusty balls off if they come within 2 metres of the Burrow" Harry replied as Ginny narrowed her eyes. She turned to Ron. "What about George? Shouldn't we think about him? He's still upset…" 

"He said he'd work overtime in the shop during the party-"

"That's heartless" Hermione snapped. "He's your brother. The least you could do for him is tone the party down a little so he can get some sleep"

"Oh chill out Hermione!" Romilda put her arm around her. "You need to get a little loose! We've finished school!" 

"And you don't need to go to that dreadful, dusty old-"Lavender began.

"The library is NOT old and dusty!" Hermione barked. She turned back to Ron "If you're going to bring a lot of alcohol…" 

"Which I am" Ron grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"…provide sick buckets for all those reckless teenagers…" 

"You're talking like you're a 40 year old mother, Hermione" Ginny laughed.

"It's probably because she is" Dean snickered. Hermione shot him a deathly glare. He recoiled in terror and intimidation.

"As I was saying, I think you should be careful with the amount of firewhiskey and vodka you're going to be serving, Ron…" 

"Vodka!" Romilda clapped her hands together. "What a great idea!" She stepped forward and yelled down the corridors: "ANYONE WHOSE GOT MUGGLE PARENTS GET SOME VODKA AND BRING IT WITH YOU!" Followed by a few cheers and other students walking towards the group.

"Did someone say vodka?" The Patel twins said, peeping between Romilda and Lavender.

"Sadly…" Hermione sighed. "Just please Ron…" She put a hand on his shoulder; he glanced at her and his face immediately softened. "Not too much, okay?"

"Hermione, I love you" Ron began. "But I cannot make that promise"

"Fine" she replied "I guess I'll be the only sober 17 year old left, won't I?"

Everyone nodded.

As the group of graduates separated and made their way out of the great hall, Seamus Finnegan had decided to do a little surprise for passing students…in his birthday suit.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw a flash of nakedness run past her with his arms up in the air- he was running through the corridors screaming:

"7th YEAR GRADUATES DON'T FORGET YOUR HANGOVER SPELLS…PARTY AT RON'S HOUSE!"

**Haha! It was so much fun writing that chapter. It's going to get really funny I promise you. Believe it or not, I do have a sense of humour. I have good news! It's my birthday today! (14****th**** November) so I decided to finish this chapter and upload the mark of me turning 16 today! FINALLY! Although we can't do that much in England except drive a stupid moped, get married and do the dirty deed…none of which I'll be doing any time soon.**

**Stay tuned for the new chapter! And don't forget to review! They make me happy! I'll give you a cookie in return! 3 **


	2. Firewhiskey is your FRIEND

**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I really couldn't wait to upload the next chapter LOL so I've started writing this as soon as I uploaded the first chapter. So here's the newest one! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

Mr and Mrs Weasley had left the burrow at exactly 6:54pm. Ron had snuck Seamus and Dean in with barrels and crates of Firewhiskey and cocktail juices at 7:00pm. Hermione was leaning against the backdoor with her arms folded across her chest, watching Harry and Ron talking about where to set up speakers (Much to Ron's annoyance as he didn't know anything about DJ's or 'muggle speakers', but thanks to Harry he learned a few things) and watch as barrel after barrel was rolled in through the front doors and stacked up in the cupboard under the stairs **(A/N Sorry I couldn't help myself) **ready to be uncorked and poured into plastic cups and being chugged into the bodies of willing adolescents.

At about 7:30pm a few students had arrived…with more alcohol. Hermione was watching a disaster waiting to happen and even used a few charms to make the vodka and other alcoholic drinks disappear within seconds. Of course, when Ron had realised what she was doing- he put an anti-charm spell on dozens of bottles. Hermione rolled her eyes and went upstairs to find Ginny, who was standing in front of her full sized vanity mirror holding dresses up to her body.

"Do you think Harry will notice this one…" Ginny held up a red cocktail dress that was knee length. "Or this one?" she then held up a short, tight black dress that would barely cover her legs.

Hermione immediately pointed to the red one.

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. "Fine them, you can wear the black one" She grinned.

"I am not wearing that dress. I'll look like a hooker" Hermione snapped.

Ginny smirked. "That's the whole idea. Just kidding. What are you wearing?"

Hermione pointed to herself "This?" she shrugged.

"Seriously? This is the graduation party and you're going to be wearing what you ALWAYS wear?"

Hermione was offended. "There's nothing wrong with what I wear!" 

"There isn't anything wrong with what you wear, Hermione. It's the fact that on a night like this you're going to be the same as you always are" 

"Well…I guess I could change my shirt or something…"

"Borrow one of my dresses" Ginny opened her wardrobe and pulled out a light blue dress. "This would look great on you!"

"I…don't know" Hermione replied, looking it up and down. It wasn't a 'showy' dress, it was modest, knee length, with two thin shoulder straps and it covered her chest area, just above her bra line.

"I could do your makeup…" Ginny said, picking up her makeup bag from her bed.

"Why am I getting all dressed up for a party I disagree with?"

"You're not disagreeing with it…you're just being stubborn" Ginny smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Hermione and Ginny turned around to see Harry.

"People are starting to arrive, guys" he said, "Be down in a few minutes, okay?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded.

**SONG: Sexy and I know It- LMFAO **

So after a few more minutes of stubbornness, Hermione finally agreed to wear the dress, some heels and a bit of eyeliner and mascara, as that's all she'd really wear. At 7:50pm Hermione left Ginny's bedroom and walked onto the landing to hear the loudest music beating through her ear drums. She held her hands to her ears and walked down the stairs to see crowds of people, nearly 30 or 40 jumping around and dancing to the beat of the music. Her eyes widened and for the first time ever she just realised how BIG the Burrow actually was.

The walls were decorated in streamers and one big banner across the kitchen windows reading "CLASS OF 1998" were pinned all around the place. There were both muggle and wizarding party poppers placed on tables and chairs (Muggle ones had flimsy streamers while magical ones exploded with little sparkles and fireworks) and of course the one thing that made Hermione gulp with dread: the kitchen, dining room, and living room tables were covered in bottles of Vodka, firewhiskey, butterbear, plastic cups, and trays of food (dragon balls remained untouched). There were glasses of random coloured alcohol placed on every flat counter, some mixed with juice and others just fruit juice. As she walked through the kitchen into the small part of the living room she saw Ron bouncing on the sofa with his hands in the air and a pair of Luna's Spectrespecs and a plastic cup of-who-know-what-it-is in his hand. Harry was dancing with Ginny (who had just come downstairs) and Neville was dancing with Luna.

Hermione shook her head, turned around and walked back into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water from the sink and drank it slowly, trying to block the loud music from her head. But it was too loud, and pounding into her head.

Now, Hermione Granger wasn't a party girl- but she did love to dance on special occasions. And it didn't take her too long to end up dancing with Ginny, then Harry and then Luna. She glanced at Ron and saw that he was now dancing with Lavender who was now grinding herself up on him, which disgusted Hermione completely.

**SONG: Big Bad Wolf- Duck Sauce **

At 9:12pm, the party had REALLY fallen into full swing. The sounds of icy clinking against goblets and glasses (students turned the plastic cups into glasses and goblets) and alcohol being poured into them had become a sound so used to that it seemed normal that someone would hear "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Every few minutes or so. The music had become louder and since the Burrow was in the middle of the countryside, there were no neighbours to complain about noise. More students had come to the Burrow and the house was filling up quickly, so half went outside.

Someone had brought magical speakers and placed them all over the house, outside and on the roof so no matter where you were you heard really loud music. Hermione still hadn't touched any alcohol by then and she really didn't want to give in to her demeanour. She continued to dance with her friends and eventually danced for a few minutes with Ron who was slowly turning tipsy, but not drunk. Harry was still sober (as he was smart and mixed his small amount of vodka with orange juice) as was Ginny, but it was a different story for Lavender and Seamus who were now dancing in the same space for nearly 30 minutes, pouring random drinks into their mouths and dancing wildly.

Percy was nowhere to be seen. He was definitely at the burrow- but no one had seen him since he brought in that one bottle of Jack Daniels- in fact, where IS that bottle of Jack Daniels? 

At 10pm, everyone Hermione knew was either tipsy or drunk. Percy had turned up outside the burrow front door, throwing empty bottles of Vodka at a small fire a few students had made, and a few minutes later he had ran into the forest butt naked and completely shit faced.

Hermione started to feel a little awkward; being the only person at the party who could drop a few knots and sickles and still pick them up without stumbling over- she walked towards the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. She walked into the kitchen and decided to pour a very small, half a plastic cup of the alcoholic drink.

Firewhiskey had gotten its name for a reason. As soon as the drink hit your throat- you were overwhelmed with a warming sensation starting from the back of your throat, going towards you heart, down your chest and to the pit of your stomach. It tasted a little sour at first sip, but the second try it tasted like honey, the third it tasted like really nice caramel. So she decided, after standing beside a table of half empty firewhiskey and vodka- to have a second cup.

**SONG: Welcome to Paradise- Green Day**

Ron was how wearing a chugging tube around his neck, had lost one shoe and his shirt had been mysteriously ripped at the corner- and he was completely drunk. At first, he was only dancing, then he was dancing and drinking, then he was dancing, drinking and swearing. Then, he was dancing, drinking, swearing and kissing Lavender brown.

It became quite hilarious in the course of an hour to see Ron and Lavender kissing all over the place, and 10 minutes later he proposed to her (stumbling) on one knee, calling her (while slurring) the 'love of his life' and giving her a 'beautiful ring' which was really a canned drink stay-tab opener. Within 20 minutes of being engaged, Lavender started crying on the doorstep of the burrow, and 5 minutes later hooked up with Dean Thomas in Mr Weasley's shed. Ron was too busy dancing with one of the Patel twins, and then started to dance on the tables with Romilda Vane.

Hermione was now slightly tipsy. She had only had two cups of firewhiskey, a glass of water and a small bottle of butterbear, and that was enough to make you feel a little sick. But she was smart, and sat down on the end of the couch (someone had thrown up dragon balls on the other side), reaching for a single cube of ice in a cup and rubbing it on her forehead to cool her down.

Ginny was now on the verge of being really drunk, and sat down beside Hermione- nearly falling asleep on her shoulder. But she got back up and started dancing with Luna (who was acting really high- but always acts like that).

Many of the students had passed out outside or decided to apparate home, so there was a decrease of around 15 people out of 60 or 90 students, which was a lot compared to the spacious burrow.

Hermione had danced a little more with Harry, but decided to take a breather outside. She left Harry to dance with Ginny, took a glass of water from the kitchen area and went outside.

**SONG: Big Me- Foo Fighters**

The air was cold and bitter outside. Hermione was wearing a sleeveless dress, so Goosebumps started to form on her arms. She ignored the feeling and walked around the porch to a bench that was hopefully vacant from a passed out party-goer.

When she reached the bench, she was surprised to see George Weasley sitting there, with a drink in his hand, just staring at everyone dancing. It was a little quieter (thankfully) on that side of the burrow, so she could talk to him and he would hear her.

"Hey" Hermione smiled, and George looked up. He raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down. For the first time he saw her looking really pretty in a dress (he didn't attend the Yule ball and the wedding of Fleur and Billy hadn't happened yet).

"Hey Granger" George replied, sliding over the bench for space for Hermione. "Want to sit down?" 

"Thank you" she replied and took the seat next to him. They were silent for a few seconds.

"Enjoying the party?" He asked. Hermione was a little sad. George was never this miserable before but since the death of Fred he was never at the burrow, he was always in the shop. He never made jokes or really talked to anyone.

Hermione laughed. "I was. Before everyone got really drunk"

George smiled and took a sip from his plastic cup. "I can imagine Ron hanging from the ceiling lamp by his collar" He smiled.

"He was" Hermione admitted "Harry hung him up there- he unbuttoned his shirt and fell down"

They started to laugh.

Hermione glanced at George. "Are you alright? You've been very…distant from everyone" she said. George looked at her. "Parties aren't really my thing" he replied.

"What about when Harry won that task in the Tri Wizard tournament? Full of life back then."

"That was before Fred died" he sighed lightly.

Hermione stopped. "George, I'm so sorry I brought it up-" 

"It's not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault." He replied, smiling weakly at her. He glanced down and then back up. "How are you, lately?" 

"Good" she replied "Normal, I guess."

"But we're not normal, are we? We're wizards" he smiled. She replied with a smile.

"How are you?" she asked him nicely.

"Good" he said. She knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"George" she began. "You can tell me the truth about how you feel. I won't judge you"

"I know, Hermione. I just…don't like to talk about it, that much"

"You know, even though you pretty much got on my nerves for the most of school- Hogwarts hasn't really been the same without you- or your skiving snack boxes"

"Like you ever used one" he snorted.

"Actually…I did. 6th year. I didn't want to face professor Snape. For the first time in my life I bought one off Romilda Vane and paid her extra not to tell anyone"

"Hermione Know-it-all Granger, skiving off class. I'm impressed." He smiled.

"You should be. Later that day I charmed his quill to write the words 'Snivellus' every time he tried to write a detention for someone, or take house points off a house" 

And for the first time in a while, George actually laughed. He glanced over at Hermione in a way she had never seen him look at her before, and before he turned away she went a light shade of pink before he suddenly stood up.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, his mood had suddenly changed. She stared at him. "Inside, I mean"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut. She opened her mouth again and said "Sure" very quietly.

George could be a gentleman, if he wanted to. He held his arm out for Hermione, which she took and they walked back inside the burrow, and began to dance alongside Luna and Neville.

**SONG: Daft Punk- Robot Rock **

At 11:00pm, most students had fallen asleep somewhere inside the burrow or outside the burrow. There were still a fair amount of students dancing inside, including Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna (Ginny had passed out in a pool of butterbear in the downstairs cupboard) and a few Ravenclaws, Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs.

Hermione was dancing around with George, who offered her a small cup of butterbear mixed with Vodka, and promised that the taste wasn't too strong or too alcoholic. He was nice, and wasn't trying to take advantage of her. In fact, he wasn't trying to get Hermione or himself drunk at all.

At 11:19pm, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson had arrived at the Burrow with Theodore Nott, and came in through the back door. Their original plan was to set the bathroom sink on fire, or charm everyone's feet to the floor- but Blaise had the most amazing idea when he saw Hermione and George dancing. He conjured a few tablets of the muggle equivalent of 'rufinol/Rufi's' and slipped them into glasses of alcohol. Pansy conjured a packet or so of stimulant tablets and crushed them with a charm, before slipping them into a large table of readymade drinks of firewhiskey, vodka and butterbeer. They grinned at each other before apparating out of the burrow.

Evidently, no one had noticed the three scheming slytherins enter the burrow, tamper with the drinks and leave again. And sadly, there were absolutely no more bottles of alcohol left so all that was left to drink were the already poured cups or tap water.

The kitchen and living room were still filled with dancing students. They were sweaty, drunk and half naked to this point. Lavender smelled of firewhiskey, as did Seamus and Dean. Hermione was getting restless, and wanted for the last hour to enjoy herself for once- as she knew she was going to end up having a job in the ministry, and wanted to enjoy her last few days of freedom with someone she liked.

"Do you want something to drink?" George raised his voice over the music, she nodded yes and he walked into the kitchen to grab two cups. When he returned he held out one of them to Hermione, and started to sip it slowly.

A few minutes passed, and Hermione fancied another one. "Do you want another?" she asked. When he nodded yes, she went into the kitchen, couldn't find any full bottles so took two from the table, which smelled like firewhiskey and butterbeer mixed together.

**SONG: Rihanna S&M (I hate the singer but the song goes well) **

She liked the taste of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer together. It tasted sweet and felt heavenly sliding down her throat. After the 3rd cup, Hermione and George became a little dizzy, but continued to dance. As the night drew further and more students were getting drunk- Ron had finally passed out on the living room table- stark naked. Someone had stolen his clothes and thrown them into the fire, along with his shoes and socks. Harry was asleep on the sofa next to Katie Bell whose hair had been dyed orange with 3 bottles of food colouring, and someone had covered Lavender Browns modesty in whipped cream and two cherries.

Still, there were at least 30 more students dancing until the early hours of 3am, including both Hermione and George who had taken a liking to the mixed concoction of butterbeer and firewhiskey (without knowing it was laced with Rufi's and stimulants) and were in a hyper, completely drunk, dancing frenzy.

So it was at exactly 3:31am, when Hermione and George had finally given in and started kissing each other frantically mid-way through a very loud song. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for the kiss. It was definitely the drugs talking, when Hermione told George she wanted to go upstairs, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her up the stairs.

The music had finally stopped at exactly 5am.

Most students were passed out.

Ron was asleep on the dining table stark naked.

Lavender was also naked and covered in whipped cream.

Ginny was passed out in a pool of butterbeer.

Harry, Seamus, Dean and Katie Bell had fallen asleep on chairs and sofas.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione and George had slept together in his bedroom upstairs.


End file.
